


Drabbles

by byullight



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byullight/pseuds/byullight
Summary: Kazuhoku drabbles whenever ideas strike me >.<Ch 1: logophileCh 2: viking/tribe! au
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logophile - A person who is a lover of words.

Kazuma and Hokuto are both lovers of words. While Kazuma is someone who loves to use beautiful, colourful words in his speech, Hokuto chooses to integrate them in his writings. 

-

Monday morning found him waking up at 5.30 am, eyes half-shut and face strewn into a grimace over the chills that enveloped ‘their’ room. A look towards his left side showed him that the three-months-younger man beside him had stolen their blanket all for himself again during the middle of the night. Feeling endeared rather than offended that he was left alone with the cold, he smiled at the sight and ran his hair through the soft red strands belonging to the younger man. He leaned forward, getting closer and closer until his lips were just an inch from the other man’s ear. “Good morning, Hokuto,” he uttered under his breath, his hand moving in tandem with the words coming out of his mouth. 

Few minutes passed by before the red-haired man stirred into wakefulness, his large doe eyes blinking slowly while his eyelashes fluttered with the movement. Hokuto smiled, taking his lover’s hand in his grasp and holding it towards his cheeks, acting very much like a spoiled cat. They ended up spending another 30 minutes in bed, feeling content by lying beside each other, the blanket strewn over them for the much needed warmth.

The day proceeds as usual with Kazuma taking the train to his company’s building while Hokuto stays at home to work on his recent novel. The morning had them completely engrossed with their works, only barely able to share text messages in between their schedules. During the lunch hour, Kazuma also managed to call the other during his lunch break, sharing the details of his works in fervent enthusiasm. 

At their house, Hokuto just quietly laughed to himself, addicted to the older man’s excitement about his newest project that seeped through the speaker-mode phone. Listening to Kazuma always made him happy, the black-haired man always managed to convey his thoughts so well it made him envious with how eloquent his lover is. He moved about the aisle of their kitchen in unconcealed giddiness, his mind already filled with ideas for their dinner tonight as a celebration. The clanking of utensils against pots and saucepan reassured Kazuma that the other was still there, apparently all his talking did not scare the other’s away, even after all these years. 

A tap on his shoulder shook Kazuma out of his reverie, the call apparently ended a few minutes ago and he just spent the rest of his break grinning into nothing. Makoto, his best friend since college slash coworker just shook his head, amused and already well-acquainted with the sight of Kazuma acting like an idiot after every call with Hokuto.

“Wipe that idiotic grin off your face. Lunch break ended already, you can continue your celebratory mood at home with him later,” said Makoto, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. Kazuma chuckled heartily and put his younger friend into a head-lock, making his way to his cubicle. Itsuki, who joined them in the way, just looked at the black-haired man in confusion but knew better than to ask.

It was nearly 8pm when Kazuma reached their home, the smell of spice and chillies greeted his olfactory sense. He discarded his tie and socks in the laundry basket and made his way to the kitchen, looking for Hokuto. The red-haired man in question seemingly not yet aware of his presence, too engrossed with stirring some red broth in the pot. 

Kazuma slowly approached the other man, not wanting to surprise the other. One episode in the past with Hokuto and a knife was enough to make him know better. After making sure that Hokuto was at a safe distance from the pot or anything sharp, Kazuma made his presence known by gently embracing the younger man from behind. A slight jolt told him that Hokuto was a bit surprised, but the red-haired man was not mad at him and instead greeted him with a blinding smile that took Kazuma’s breath away.

They ate their dinner heartily, a meal of Mapo Tofu, made with extra chillies just like how the black-haired man preferred, and Chicken Nanban, Hokuto’s favourite dish. Kazuma did not forget to praise Hokuto’s cooking with his cheeks still full of rice. 

After dinner, Hokuto dragged his lover to his computer, where he wrote his newest novel. Sitting at his own seat while patting on the chair beside him, a gesture for Kazuma to join him, he pointed out the newest details of the story that he had written that day. Kazuma acquiesced, reading every line with equal enthusiasm as displayed by the red-haired man. After he was done, he turned towards the other and said, “It’s beautiful,” with his eyes glistened with unshed tears. He made a note to remember all the words in the story and to use them later.

They turned in early that night, choosing to spend a few hours in bed while staring at the starry night sky at their balcony. This time, Kazuma chose to stay silent, observing and commemorating the sight of Hokuto into his memories. A slight tug of his hand made him lower his gaze, looking directly into the beautiful pair of black orbs that the red-haired man possessed. He tilted his head to the side, a question on why the other was calling him. Hokuto lifted up his hand and pointed towards the full moon, lighting up the dark winter night. 

_“The moon is beautiful tonight (I love you).“_

Kazuma shook his head and pulled Hokuto towards him, burying his head in the crook of Hokuto’s neck for a few seconds before replying, “I love you too.”

-

Kazuma is a logophile, who loves to use various words of love to share with his lover, every day, without fail. Hokuto loves them too, but he only returns the words to Kazuma in the only way he knows how to. And for Kazuma, it was more than enough.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d. 
> 
> Sorry if this turned out confusing. Basically Hokuto is mute, but he loves to use beautiful words in his writings, words that Kazuma will use them later whenever he talks to Hokuto. 
> 
> I’m very sorry for this self-indulgent, cheesy, overused trope, fic of mine.


	2. Ice & Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an incoming war amongst the tribes, as the rumor said the chieftain of the earth tribe was slain by a traitor to the cause that ensures peace between the five tribes. Lupus, the young chieftain for the moon tribe decides to visit the snow tribe, renown for their reclusiveness and secluded life deep within the mountains, to bring an offer of alliance between their two tribes. However, the presence of the son of their chieftain ensures him that it is not an easy task to achieve.

“Lupus, did you hear about it?” Q-B asked.

“About what, exactly?”

“The chieftain of the earth tribe was killed last night,” replied Joe, finally able to catch up with the young leader. 

“Good for him. I never liked that pompous old geezer that much anyway,” replied Lupus as he continued walking around their village, the news did not seem to surprise him that much. In front of him, a large black direwolf was seen waiting for its master, as it was time for them to go for their hunt.

“Be careful with your words, Lupus, or someone would spread the rumors about you being the one behind his assassination,” added Sarutobi, looking around them as a habit. 

“Only idiots would believe in the words that came from a rumor. Let them come after me and try to kill me, as I would be the last thing that grace their sight before their death,” scoffed the young leader, getting on his horse behind his wolf.

He was joined with seven of his most trusted companions named as Goemon, Bailey, Gusk, Sarutobi, Joe, Marine, and Q-B. Each of them was a distinguished warrior with irrefutable strength and skills that allow them to survive all of their fights these years. They all bore a wolf insignia around their chest, covered with layers of leather and fur coats. With a sign from their dark-haired leader, their hunt finally began.

-

The north was divided into five tribes since hundreds years ago, which consisted of the moon tribe with a wolf insignia, the snow tribe with snow leopard insignia, the earth tribe with a stag insignia, the nightshade tribe with a lily insignia, and the venom tribe with a snake insignia. Each of them had their own territory to be governed, rules to be implemented, and people to be protected. Traitors and trespassers were punishable by death if they were deemed guilty by the chieftain of the tribe.

The moon tribe was one of the most prominent and active tribes among the five, as its people were famous for being vicious warriors that triumph in almost every war over the years. Their current leader, Lupus, was 23 years old and the youngest chieftain in their history. He was the son of the previous chieftain, ascended up the throne at the age of 19 when his father was killed during the previous tribe war.

Curiously enough, none of the leaders of the remaining three tribes claimed to be the culprit, each of them appeared to be as surprised as he was during the war. Lupus wasted no time but to demand for immediate cessation of weapon to investigate his father’s death. He had brought forward a peace treaty and it was accepted by all five tribes including the snow tribe, which was not involved during the previous war, to avoid further unnecessary deaths among the tribes. The treaty lasted for four years before the earth tribe leader’s death once again broke the fragile fragments of peace between the five tribes.

“Send a raven to the clearings and tell our people that we wouldn’t be returning home today,” said the leader suddenly, making the other seven people turn towards him in surprise.

“Where are we going then, Lupus?” asked Gusk.

“Up the mountains, where the snow tribe is.”

“What? Have you gotten out of your mind, Lupus? Going into another tribe’s territory before telling them beforehand is like signing a death sentence for all of us. Plus it is the snow tribe you are talking about. They would set their snow leopard on us, or worse, put arrows through our heads first before they allow us to talk,” exclaims Goemon. He and Bailey were older than Lupus, and had already become his late father’s advisors for years before he was killed. 

“Goemon’s right, Lupus. And you haven’t explained why you wanted to go there in the first place,” added Bailey.

“We need to move fast, before the other tribe gets in contact with them. There was a traitor that wanted to set a war between the five tribes, so I wanted to make sure we managed to form an alliance with a trustworthy tribe before the others,” explained Lupus.

“And you trust the snow tribe enough to go on with this plan? I think they are the shadiest among us all, always hiding behind the confine of their mountains and watching us go for each other’s throats,” scoffed Q-B.

“That’s why I’ll meet their leader and determine it myself. This is our only chance, when the other tribes are still recovering from the news,” said Lupus.

Goemon and Bailey shared a look, before nodding in understanding. “Alright, let’s go.”

-

Going into the snow tribe’s settlements was proven to be a grueling task yet. Hiking up the mountains during the winter season was challenging, as they were not wearing proper clothing to brace the cold due to the urgency of the quest. The eight warriors could sense the moment arrows were aimed towards them, as the guards seemingly observed them from a distance to determine whether they were a threat to the snow tribe. Lupus figured that bringing his direwolf was a good idea indeed, as it was a common knowledge among the five tribes that the wolf belonged to him, the chieftain of the moon tribe. When they arrived, they were greeted by two persons named Kisaragi and Miya, who brought them to meet the snow tribe’s leader immediately.

The meeting was held in a cave, where the snow tribe’s leader was already waiting for the convoy. There were another seven tribe men surrounding the leader, including Kisaragi and Miya, all of them appeared to be around the same age as Lupus and his companions. The old chieftain was said to have two sons, however Lupus was informed that they would not be present for the meeting. Without wasting time, Lupus immediately explained the reason for his visit to the chieftain, who listened to him silently.

“You’re only 23 years old, aren’t you? Such a young age and yet you’re already the chieftain of your tribe,” said the chieftain.

“It’s not a big deal. You, Sir, was appointed as the leader for your tribe at the age of 17,” replied Lupus.

“I see that you are a humble man too. Good, good. I recommend you come all this way deep into the mountains where even the sunlight doesn’t reach us, bringing only seven of your companions as company, just to persuade us to continue with this alliance. However, I have to respectfully decline your offer.”

Marine bristled behind the young leader, seemingly annoyed by the answer. However, Lupus remained calm, his face devoid of surprise as if he already expected it. “May I know the reason why?”

“Simply because there’s no merit in this alliance for us. We have survived hundreds of years as a tribe, secluded and spared from your petty squabble and fights between the tribes. Why do we have to leave the comfort of our home and sacrifice our men just to help you regain your honor or to place you on the throne that will govern the five tribes? Just leave us out of it, and we would not come within your quest to obtain the throne” said the old chieftain.

“I’m afraid that you are mistaken, sir. I’m not  _ asking  _ for your approval, I’m claiming it whether you want it or not,” said Lupus, before immediately swinging his sword, stopping just inches away from the chieftain’s neck. 

“Look at you, acting so brave. Or should I say, foolish to the default?” A soft, silky voice interjected, a young man later was seen appearing behind the old man. His hair was light blonde, with the dim light of the torches that lined the cave wall giving the impressions of a golden halo that sat upon his head. His face was practically flawless, with not even a scratch seen on the porcelain-like skin. 

“Lucas,” the old chieftain sighed, as if the young man’s appearance was aggravating him more than the sword pointed underneath his neck.

“Father,” the young man--Lucas, replied, smirking a little.  _ Lucas _ , Lupus noted. It was a very infamous name among the five tribes, a word that was carried mainly through whispers and rumors. The 21 year-old man had never shown up during one of the leader’s meetings, letting his companions to accompany his father instead as compared to Lupus, who always remained by his father’s side as the next chieftain-in-line. They said Lucas had no interest in the matter of the tribe, being the second son he was, he already approved of his older brother to be their tribe’s next leader. 

But that did not mean the blond man was free from the spotlight. The fact that he was the son of the renowned mountain tribe’s leader, known for their captivating beauty and archery skills, made people hold him in high regard. Even with his private life, the young man had been offered with a countless number of suitors, be it male or female, from the finest warrior in that specific tribe or the servants, they were all lined up in the hopes of being able to catch his eyes. 

_ ‘Ah, so this is Lucas, _ ’ thought Lupus. ‘ _ The rumors did not do him justice, at all.’ _ A nudge from his side disrupted his thought, with Sarutobi looking down at him pointedly, as if knowing what the young leader was thinking. 

“For someone who was supposed to bring an offer of treaty and alliance, your very own action just now contradict your words,” said Lucas, with his eyes still fixed on the sword beside his father’s neck. He put his left index finger on the edge of the sword, watching how the sharp blade slightly cut into his skin and made him bleed. The dark red color that bloomed was a nice contrast to the pale skin, almost acting like a warning to the moon tribe. Q-B and Goemon stood a little straighter at the slight display of blood, their hands instinctively moved towards the hilt of their swords.

Lupus was caught in a trance, his grip on the sword slackened a bit as he watched small trickles of blood that continue to fall down the thin, slender finger. No one noticed the blond man suddenly bringing out a dagger using his right hand out of nowhere, and shoved the sword away from his father’s neck, the sheer force taking Lupus by surprise and making him nearly drop his sword. Before he knew it, there was now a dagger pointed towards his face in turn, the face of the wielder only inches from him as well, full of contempt and disdain. Various movements in his hindsight told him that the members of both the snow tribe and moon tribe had reacted as well, taking out their weapons and pointing them towards each other.

“Bold of you to come up here, to our home, forcing us to agree to your terms. Let me tell you something. You are the one who will follow our conditions, that is if you want to survive one more minute up here in the mountains. Say yes and you’ll live to see another day. Refuse and this dagger will be stuck through your skull. Do you understand?” said Lucas, his voice low and deadly. 

Black eyes met brown ones, as the young chieftain tried to ascertain the genuineness of the threat from the younger. He paid no attention to the sharp dagger beneath his jaw, getting lost instead in other’s eyes. There was no hint of jest or lie in it, as Lupus recognized a death threat when he was given one. However, there was something else swimming in the brown orbs, akin to intrigue and fascination. 

_ ‘Well, what do we have here?’ _ thought Lupus, suddenly feeling eager to know more about the blond man.

“Ahem.”

The two men turned to the side, as if just realizing that they were not alone in the cave. Lucas’ father, the snow tribe’s leader, was looking at the two of them with an amused expression, a strange glint in his eyes with his lips barely hiding a smile underneath it.

“Thank you, Lucas, for your help just now. I think I could take it from here and return to our previous discussion,” said the old man. The two young men did not budge from their position, as if they were unable to understand him. 

“We could continue our talk later, Lupus, seeing that my son had rendered you speechless. Or maybe you prefer to have a private talk with him first?” continued the old man, his voice, if Lupus dare to say, had a teasing tone to it.

Pink hue bloomed all over Lucas’ face as he slowly took in his father’s words and spreaded down to his neck, making Lupus curious to where it ended. The blond man fell back a bit, causing Lupus to miss the previous (nonexistent) distance between them. The younger man turned towards his own father, exasperation written all over his face due his father’s teasing.

_ ‘Cute,’ _ thought the moon tribe’s leader. All these monologues he’d been having of the blond-haired man were not helping. Lupus cleared his throat, before redirecting his focus to the snow tribe’s leader. “We’ll leave now and allow you to consider our offer thoroughly for a few days. Hopefully, the next time we meet again would be as allies on the war field, and not as enemies to each other.”

The dark-haired chieftain got up to leave, but not before taking another glance to the blond-haired man standing beside the old chieftain. Lucas was purposely avoiding his gaze, looking at everything else but him. Lupus wanted to say something, anything, before he left but he held back his intention, not wanting to cross the snow tribe’s leader. The moon tribe’s convoy was halfway down the mountains when Lupus looked back towards the cave and saw Lucas standing there with his snow leopard, a very picture of two regal beings looking down at him and his companions. 

Somehow Lupus had a feeling that he would be seeing the other man sooner than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what happened is that i was watching HTTYD2 + saw the word tribe in exile tribe + thinking what animal that suits hokuto (seeing kazuma already has wolf) so yeahh, this is the product. sorry for the mistakes, and i hope you guys like it >.<
> 
> P.s: what if lucas’ older brother is the traitor and there would be a conflict of interest btween the two brothers and lupus/lucas budding relationship. What if? Hahaha im too lazy to write more of it tho :P


End file.
